


tooru loves hajime send tweet

by iinterstellar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think anyway, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The softest thing I've ever written, boys loving boys, its a bit blurry so it's basically compliant, literally this is just them being in love, yeah this' that but iwaoi being in love, yknow that period just after exams when you don't have to worry about anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinterstellar/pseuds/iinterstellar
Summary: with their first term exams of their third year finally over, and a month before the spring interhigh tournament, tooru and hajime get a quiet moment to themselves. tooru is really just in love with one iwazumi hajime.orthat small period just after exams where you don't have to worry about anything and can just relax with iwaoi being in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	tooru loves hajime send tweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work set around haikyuu and i'm so happy w it. it's literally the softest thing i've ever written and i love how it turned out. idk if theyre out of character but i literally love oikawa and i felt an urge to write this. anyway i hope you enjoy reading. comments, bookmarks and kudos are always appreciated and as always, thank u for reading.

It was hot. Not organ-melting hot, but nice and warm, with a cool breeze fluttering its way through the trees.

They had just finished their last exam and now Tooru and Hajime were lazing around under a tree on campus, enjoying the spring heat. It was May, so it was never going to be boiling hot, but it was pleasantly warm, so much so that most of the other students were outside too.

The Spring Interhigh tournament was coming up, where they would undoubtedly face off against Tooru’s apparent archnemesis, Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa. The brunette was trying not to think about it, just trying to focus on the relaxing touch of his boyfriend’s nails scratching lightly against his scalp as he played with his hair.

Under the tree, Hajime was leaning against the trunk, sitting up with Tooru’s head in his lap. It was one of those quiet moments- thank god- where it was just them in the moment. They were in their little bubble, just in the tranquil company of each other. No one came over to bother them, like they did so often. No girls came over to squeal about Tooru, most likely because Hajime would almost definitely give them a death-glare until they went away.

Tooru loved moments like these, where he could just be. So often, he was caught up in the persona he had created, where he was flirty and confident. It was just so nice to be in his boyfriend’s company, where he could be himself, not worrying about keeping up appearances.

It wasn’t the fact that Hajime was his boyfriend, it was so much more than that. He had known the other since they were children, he had known him before Tooru created the character he portrayed to others to hide his insecurities. Hajime also had a radar for bullshit, he knew exactly when Tooru faked it and at some point, Tooru just gave up trying to be fake when they were alone.

Obviously they still teased each other, with Tooru flirting unashamedly with the darker-haired teen. It was their banter; how they would interact. The flirting was still part of Tooru, it was just a bit more vamped up around others.

Not to mention he came across as a bit more girl-crazy than he actually was.

Sure girls were cute, funny and sweet with their soft hair and small frames but they had nothing on the boxy, muscular body of Hajime. Tooru appreciated them both very much, how could he not, but his boyfriend was the only one he could think about. 

When it was just them, it was so intimate. It was easy to forget about it all, about volleyball, about future plans, about personas, about everything. It was just them in the moment, enjoying each other’s company.

Tooru looked up at his boyfriend as he started tracing the features of his face with a finger. Hajime’s fingers were rough as usual, but the touch was soft. The hand in the brunette’s hair ceased its movement, resting gently upon his hair.

As Hajime’s pointer finger followed the slope of his nose, the setter smiled up at him, with a gentle smile that was reserved for  _ Hajime only. _ God he loved him so much.

After a few minutes of calm touches, the spiker apparently decided he was finished. His fingers ended their route with a palm resting upon Tooru’s chin. Once a few seconds of silence passed, Tooru sat up.

He moved over to lean against the tree too, resting his head upon his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hajime automatically wrapped an arm around him, and Tooru then shuffled closer, enjoying the embrace. 

Then he heard the quiet  _ clicks _ coming from Hajime, the sounds being muffled by something. Tooru was then reminded that Hajime had a lollipop in his mouth. It was a sour one, with cherry being the flavour underneath once you got through the extreme sourness of the outside. It was one of those lollipops that claimed to melt your tongue if you ate it, and therefore, when Hajime offered one, Tooru said no. He wasn’t good with sour things.

He turned to look up at his boyfriend, who gave a confused head-tilt with the white stick of the lollipop sticking out his mouth. Tooru lifted his right hand, giving the universal ‘gimme’ gesture.

Hajime rolled his eyes but obeyed, taking the lollipop out his mouth to hand to his boyfriend. “You should’ve just taken one when I asked, shittykawa.” The ace of Aoba-Johsai told him, but made no move to take away the offer. 

Tooru took it, saying “they’re too sour for me, you know this Iwa-chan,” before shoving the lollipop into his mouth. He didn’t care that it had Hajime’s saliva on it, he’d had his tongue down the teen’s throat enough to not give a second thought about swapping saliva. 

His taste-buds were immediately greeted by the taste of incredibly artificial cherry. It was sweet, but he didn’t mind, he loved sweet things.

The spiker’s left hand moved to hold Tooru’s chin, gently turning the teen’s head to face him. He already knew what his boyfriend was asking for, and took the candy out of his mouth and obeyed Hajime’s wish.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was wet, probably from them both licking their lips due to the lollipop they shared. Hajime’s lips held the tang of sour on them, probably from the sour crystals of the candy sticking to them. They didn’t use tongue, although Tooru did lick off the taste from Hajime’s bottom lip at some point. It was just sweet and gentle.

When they pulled away, Tooru returned to his place under his boyfriend’s arm, the lollipop returning to his mouth. Hajime was actually shorter than Tooru, but was a bit more muscular and the captain just enjoyed the illusion of being smaller. He was leaning awkwardly on his hip to fit under his arm but honestly, Tooru did not care at all.

“How did the exam go? You said that you were nervous about this Maths exam.” Hajime asked, and it was times like these, Tooru wished his boyfriend wasn’t so attentive.

“Me? Nervous? I think you must have mixed me up with someone else, I am a genius Iwa-chan.” When the spiker rolled his eyes, Tooru took that as the cue to actually answer the question. “It was actually alright, I think I might get an A this time. Hopefully Murakami-sensei will actually take pity on me this time.”

“She only hates you because everyone decides to confess to you during her class,” Hajime told him. It was probably true. For some reason, five girls had already decided to confess their feelings for Tooru this year, with all of them being during Murakami’s Maths class.

“That’s not my fault though, Iwa-chan” Tooru pouted at his boyfriend, the effect of the expression being lessened with the lollipop sticking out and the fact that they weren’t facing each other. “I’m just so handsome, they can’t help but fall in love with me.”

“Apparently,” Hajime grumbled under his breath. It was fake annoyance, something to fuel the little game they enjoyed to play. The ace of Aoba-Johsai didn’t care about the confessions, he knew that Tooru was his. They just enjoyed the little game of teasing each other.

“That’s mean Iwa-chan, you also fell for my gorgeous looks don’t forget.”

“That I did,” Hajime murmured, tilting Tooru’s face for another kiss. 

After taking the lollipop out of his mouth yet again, Tooru gave in. The kiss was just as sweet, filled with the love they shared with each other. 

At some point, Hajime swiped his tongue against Tooru’s bottom lip, and the other took that as the cue to let his boyfriend in. While tongue in kisses was typically seen as heated making out, they didn’t gain any heat between them. It was slow and languid, just showing their love for each other.

They parted for breath, and Tooru nuzzled against his boyfriend’s face, their noses bumping against each other. When Hajime seemed to gain his breath, Tooru put the lollipop in his right hand back into the spiker’s mouth.

The setter returned to his spot under his boyfriend’s arm, snuggling closer towards his chest. He could stay there forever.

“I don’t want to leave here. I wanna be with you forever Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime hummed, the vibrations sounding in the captain’s ear, “Me too.”

“What’s going to happen after graduation? We don’t have much time left.” Tooru couldn’t stop the worry tainting his tone.

“Don’t think about it, shittykawa, we still have months left.”

“But we need to, we need to talk about it. This is our last definite year with each other, but I want to stay with you.” Tooru said, not caring about hiding his worry.

“Sunshine,” oh that nickname. Hajime only used that nickname occasionally, and Tooru absolutely melted whenever he said it. “Come here.” The spiker pulled him closer, and the other took this as the message to get into his lap.

With Tooru now in his lap, legs wrapped roughly around his hips, Hajime ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. When the younger leaned into the touch, he gave a light huff of laughter. “Sunshine, I promise you, we will sort it out. Maybe not now, maybe not soon, maybe we’ll figure it out on graduation, but we will figure it out. But please, we just finished exams, let us not worry about anything just for now.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry for bringing the mood down.” Tooru put his face into the spiker’s neck. It was slightly uncomfortable with the bend in his back so he instead hooked his chin over the other’s shoulder, pressing his face into the back of his neck and breathing in the scent of him. Honey and oat from the shampoo he had used that morning. Tooru had insisted on getting Hajime to use a nice smelling shampoo and conditioner, especially since the other used to use horrible eucalyptus scented hair products.

“Don’t be, it’s a perfectly valid worry.”

Tooru hummed into the skin of Hajime’s nape. “I love you, Handsome,” he breathed, tightening his hold with his legs and arms.

Hajime in turn ran his right hand up and down the setter’s back, his left arm wrapped around Tooru’s middle. “I love you too, Sunshine,” he replied, leaning down slightly to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, right where it was curved from how he was curled into Hajime. 

The younger melted into him, giving an audible pleased sigh. It was so wonderful every time he heard the nickname. Hajime tended to use his regular teasing nicknames of ‘shittykawa’ and ‘dumbass’ but when it was just them loving each other like this, he would call Tooru ‘Sunshine’. It was extra special whenever the ace used it, and completely knocked him out of whack every time he heard it.

There was just something wonderful with the tone he used. So full of love. Tooru didn’t have to see his face to know that Hajime was looking at him like he hung the sun. 

Tooru didn’t know how much time had passed but he then heard a loud  _ crunch _ and felt the movement of Hajime’s jaw against the side of his skull. It didn’t take him even two seconds for him to realise what just happened.

Before the other could do much to react, Tooru pulled away, sitting on Hajime’s thighs and pulled the stick of the lollipop out of the spiker’s mouth. It no longer had the candy on it, only small pink crystals that were stuck to the stick left.

A big pout painted itself on his lips, “Iwa-chan!” he whined loudly, “I wanted to have some more!” 

“Well it’s too late now.” was all Hajime replied with, crunching loudly on the candy. Tooru pouted even more, if that was even possible, so much so that the spiker could practically hear it. He rolled his eyes over exaggeratedly, “c’mere then, you big baby.”

Tooru smiled widely, going in to lock lips with his boyfriend yet again. Hajime opened his mouth, letting the other slip his tongue in to swipe some of the crunched crystals into his own. The distinct taste of cherry returned to him, making him smile. They both pulled away for air and the setter gave a cheeky smile, “I guess I can forgive you.”

“Thought you would,” Hajime said, a semi-amused grin on his face, “you gonna come over tonight? Your parents are in Tokyo, aren’t they?”

His boyfriend hummed, nodding before replying with a “yeah, off on another business trip. If your mum’s okay with it then yeah, I’ll stay over.”

Hajime snorted, “my mum acts as if you're her adoptive son, of course she’s fine with it. She loves you more than she loves me.”

“I mean, I don’t blame her,” Tooru gave a dramatic flick of his hair, if he had a fringe or long hair it might’ve been a bit more effective.

“God you’re so lame, shittykawa.”

“Meanie!” The captain whined, giving a faux-glare at his boyfriend. He shoved the stick of the lollipop into his mouth in an effort to not break character and smile.

“Well if I’m so mean, I guess you won’t care if I get up and leave you here,” Hajime said, making absolutely no effort to do anything of the sort. In fact, his thumbs started drawing circles on the skin of Tooru’s hip-bones, the two fingers hitching the fabric up slightly with the movements.

“That would just prove that you’re a meanie and that I shouldn’t date you.”

Hajime hummed, “guess it’s a good thing I’m not gonna do that then,” he pecked Tooru on the side of his mouth, the lollipop stick getting in the way of kissing him full on the lips.

“A very good thing,” Tooru took out the stick and leaned in for another kiss, this time no tongues involved.

His boyfriend pulled away, “we should get going, mum will be home soon.” When the setter whined, he said “come on, we need to get home. There’s no point for us to be here anymore, we’re done with exams.”

“But I’m comfy. Can’t we stay here for a bit longer Iwa-chan?”

“Nope. C’mon,” Hajime moved his right hand to slap his ass lightly, “off.”

“Okay,” Tooru pouted, getting off of his thighs and sitting on the grass next to him, “you owe me kisses now.”

The ace rolled his eyes, “I’ll kiss you later.” They grabbed their bags, slinging them over one shoulder each. Tooru grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it. When Hajime squeezed back, he smiled.

God he was so in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iintrstellar) we can be moots if u want <3333


End file.
